fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rook
Rook (ルーク Ruku) is an independent mage who looks for her younger sister. Before his reunion with his sister, he takes assassination jobs to earn money. He also pretended to be kind and earns Natsu's trust to kill him with ease and finish his mission. __TOC__ Appearance Rook is a tall, well-built young man with fairly light skin. He has spiky, bright red hair and green eyes. He tends to wear up in a bandana and he is constantly seen wearing an eyepatch over his right eye, and what lies underneath is currently unknown, though he has stated that he does not wear the eyepatch because of any injury. Rook wears a long jacket and tight pants that he tucks into his boots. He wears a long orange scarf and a light green bandana with dragon scales pattern. Rook keeps his hammer in a holster he wears on his thigh, thus why his pants tend to be tight. He has also taken to wearing hoop earrings. Personality Before meeting his younger sister, Rook was a war freak and a bad mage who does not care if he has to kill someone just to earn money. He tends to fight with a mage he doesn't like even he doesn't know them. He also fights innocent people and get their money. When taking an assassination mission, he doesn't care if he has to kill innocent people just to kill his target. Rook is also smart and he uses his intelligence to plan assassinations for his mission. He, however, is a womanizer and likes any pretty and sexy women that he sees immediately. With his mission to kill Natsu, he pretended to be kind but still war freak. He has rivalry between Natsu which is always stopped by Erza and Lucy. After his reunion with his long lost sister, he became kind and open to others. He now loves peace and avoids fighting with other mages. However, his rivalry with Natsu and Gray has not stopped. History At some point of his childhood, Rook lost his younger sister. According to him, he lost his sister when a group of dark mages try to capture them. He and his sister runs but they split up. While looking for his sister, he saw that his sister was caught by one of the dark mages but was taken to a boat. He wishes to save her but he is afraid that he might be caught too. After that, he cries and promises that he will look for her and do whatever it takes just to see her again. He states that he will make those dark mages pay for taking his sister away from him. He meets Hades that gave him his hammer. Hades introduces Rook to other Grimoire Heart members. He also made Rook a dark mage and trained him how to kill people. Ultear and Rook became good friends and plays all the time they get. Hades then tells Rook that he will teach him a Lost Magic and that Rook will be one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. However, Rook declines and decides to leave Grimoire Heart to be an independent mage so he can look for his sister with more ease. He tells Hades to take Ultear in his place as he said that she will be a greater mage than him. Sypnosis Phantom Lord Arc Rook first appears to Natsu when they accidentally bump while walking. Natsu says that he should be careful while walking so he won't be bumped. Angered by Natsu for blaming him, Rook prepares his hammer and gets ready to fight a fired up Natsu. Both of them starts to fight but stopped by Erza and Lucy. They then apologize to Rook and invite him to talk with them. Gray asks him why he is in Magnolia, Rook then answers that he is looking for a certain man. Later on, he joins the Fairy Tail's fight against Phantom Lord. He defeats some shades and enters Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II and encounters Sol. Annoyed by Sol's personality, Rook attacks Sol with his and states that if he defeats Sol, he could earn Natsu and the other's trust so his mission will be easier. He defeats Sol with ease and laughs at him for being weak. Rook then proceeds and sees a nearly defeated Natsu and Aria. Rook attacks Aria with his Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash. Aria then attacks him and sends him flying to the wall. Weakened by Aria's attack, Rook uses Fire Stamp: Burning Spirit to Natsu and lets him eat it. Natsu defeats Aria with his blow and sees Rook fall into the ground. Rook tells Natsu to go forward and defeat Phantom Lord for his guild's sake. Natsu then thanks him and proceeds forward. After Natsu leaves, Rook laughs and states that all is going according to his plans and the death of Natsu will be sooner. After the defeat of Phantom Lord, Rook is seen celebrating with the others. Natsu invites him to join Fairy Tail and Rook joins the guild. Tower of Heaven Arc Rook secretly follows Natsu and his team in the beach. Natsu wakes up from Wally's attack and Rook shows where Wally had gone. After Erza and Happy was caught and taken away, Rook goes with Natsu and the others and rides a ship. While in the ship, Rook looks at his sister's picture and remembers her. Lucy asks who is in the picture and Rook replies to her question that she is his long lost sister. Before Rook continues to tell Lucy his story, Natsu states that he can smell Wally. They then enter the tower under water with the help of Juvia's water bubble. Rook and the others encounter the Tower of Heaven guards and engage them in battle. Rook remembers that those are the uniforms of the dark mages who caught her sister and says that her sister might be in the tower. Rook is now more determined to find his sister inside the tower. They then continue and has been split up. Rook and Natsu encounters Fukuro and engage him in battle. Rook uses his Heaven Stamp: Violent Thunder against Fukuro but it didn't work. Natsu tries to attack Fukuro with his Iron fist but is eaten by Fukuro. Rook saves Natsu and states that Fukuro can't be the one to kill him. Natsu then asks him what he mean by that but Rook replies that he should never mind it. They reunite with Lucy and others. Rook says that he will split up with them to search for something. Alone, Rook states that he will save his sister and then destroy the tower so that Natsu and his friends would die and so he can complete his mission. Rook defeats all the guards that he would see and ask them where his sister is. He thinks that his sister might not be there anymore so he decides to meet up with others and cancels his plans. After they leave the Tower of Heaven, he and the others are shocked with the guild's new building. Fighting Festival Arc Rook watches the Miss Fairy Tail Contest and comments that all the women that joined the contest are beautiful and states that he likes them all. After the girls were turned to stones by Evergreen with her Stone Eyes, he is angered to have the beautiful women turned to stone and states that he will defeat the Thunder God Tribe. Rook came out to battle with other Fairy Tail members. Rook encounters Jet and Droy. He easily defeats them with Water Stamp: Water Fall. Rook then proceeds and encounters Freed. Angered by Freed because he is one of the Thunder God Tribe, Rook attacks him with his hammer and states that he can defeat Freed even without magic. However, Freed dodges all melee attacks made by Rook and attacks him. Rook, who is more angry to Freed for dodging all his melee attacks that made him tired, decides to use magic. He attacks Freed with his Water Stamp: Hydro Pump and hits him. Freed stands up and attacks Rook and sends him flying. Rook falls into the ground and is badly hit but he stands up and prepares his hammer. An all fired up Rook attacks Freed with Dark Stamp:Dark Avengance and states that he will never be defeated, not by a member of a guild. Rook leaves Freed and proceeds to find Laxus. Rook then encounters Bixlow and engages him in battle. Weakened from his battle before, Rook can't use more of his magic power but still tries to use his Wood Stamp: Wood Hurricane. However, Bixlow dodges the hit and attacks Rook with his dolls that made Rook fell to the ground. Rook wakes up and sees the Thunder Palace. Rook hears Gray through Warren's Telepathy. Gray orders the Fairy Tail members to destroy each lacrima filled with enormous amounts of Lightning Magic. Rook destroys ten lacrimas with his Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash. Rook then proceeds to Kardia Cathedral to help Natsu win against Laxus. He saves Natsu from Laxus' Lightning Dragon's Roar and uses Fire Stamp: Heaven's Flames to Natsu. Angered by Rook for giving Natsu fire, Laxus attacks Rook and knocks him out. Rook then tells Natsu to defeat Laxus. After Laxus is defeated, Rook smiles and states that Natsu's death is near. Back to the guild, Rook sees Laxus come to the guild and shouts to him that he will defeat Laxus for hitting him before. Laxus tells him that he has no time for such kid stuff which made Rook more angry. Oracion Seis Arc Rook is one of the mages that are selected to team up with other mages from other guilds to defeat Oracion Seis. When the Fairy Tail team meet up with the other teams, Rook created a rivalry between Hibiki Lates. They always fight and mocks each other. When they proceed to the forest, they encounter Oracion Seis. Rook attacks Cobra but is immediately attacked by Cuberos. Rook then takes his hammer out and prepares to fight. Rook attacks with his Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash but is attacked by Racer. Rook tries to use his Fire Stamp: Fire Circle so that Racer can't attack him but Racer breaks into his fire and attacks him, making him knocked out. When they are about to be trapped in Hoteye's Liquid Ground, Jura saved them but unluckily, Wendy and Happy was caught. Hibiki states that it is Rook's fault for being weak but Rook states that Hibiki didn't even fight because he's weak. Before they continue their fight, Carla stops them and tells them that it is not the time to fight but instead, the time to look for Wendy and Happy. They decide to split up to find Wendy faster. Rook goes with Natsu, Gray and Carla. While walking in the forest, they encounter the dark guild Naked Mummy. One of the members of Naked Mummy notices Rook and states that he know him but before he can speak more, Rook attacked him stopping him from talking. Rook then puts his foot in that member and stares at him. After they defeat all the members of the Naked Mummy, they face Eligor. Rook then uses his hammer to fly. While in the sky, Rook drives his hammer near Eligor and orders Natsu to run over his hammer and attack Eligor. After Natsu beats Eligor, Rook tells Natsu that without him, Natsu won't be able to defeat Eligor. The two start to fight but then stopped by Gray that tells them that they need to be quick or something might happen to Wendy and Happy. They then proceed and face Racer. Rook and Natsu are attacked by Racer but Gray stops Racer's run. Gray tells them to proceed and find Wendy and Happy. Rook and Natsu proceeds to the cave and saves Wendy and Happy. They go back to where Hibiki, Lucy and a poisoned Erza. After the Oracion Seis were defeated and Zero is the only one left, Rook takes Lacrima number 4 and proceeds to its position. Rook prepares one powerful attack to destroy the Lacrima. After the time set, Rook attacks the Lacrima with his Combo Stamp: Terrible Lightning of Heaven and destroys it successfully. When Nirvana is about to fall, Rook quickly makes a hole in the wall and flies with his hammer to come out. After Nirvana is destroyed, the Light team go to the Cait Shelter to celebrate. Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc X791 Arc Equipment Iron Hammer (鉄槌 (てっつい) Tettsui) is a size-shifting hammer. Rook uses an iron hammer that grows and extends at Rook's command. Rook calls his hammer "Little Hammer, Big Hammer" (大槌小槌, Ōzuchi Kozuchi). He also uses it as a mode of transportation by standing on the handle and continuously extending it in one direction. The weight increases with its size, but since Rook is the Accomodator, this weight change does not affect him. Magic and Abilities Trivia * His Fire Stamp attacks are his signature attacks, especially his Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash that he uses more.